Worthy of Nothing
by illusionsaremylife
Summary: 100 years after Percy Jackson FAILED to save Olmpus the Olympians' souls have found refugee in a girl named Taylor and her friends' bodies. But what happens when 15 year old Percy and his friends come to the future? Where will fate lead us?
1. We Drop a Bomb on the Boy

**Full summary- 100 years after Percy Jackson FAILED to save Olmpus the Olympians' souls have found refugee in a girl named Taylor and her friends' bodies. But what happens when 15 year old Percy and his friends come to the future? Where will fate lead us? Where will true love lie? Where will your heart stop beating? When will you die? These are all questions Taylor asks herself daily. When your harboring the Lord of the Sky and five other Olympians inside your body that happens quite often. When your best friend is also your brother and your boyfriend things get awkward fast. When your anger only kills you faster what other option is there but to stand and fight it. When you only want to cry but have to stay strong for your friends sake, what is your fatal flaw? If only life where as simple as it was 100 years ago. If only Percy Jackson had not failed. If only you could turn back time and erase all the pain and suffering... but the question is... would you? Would you change anything?**

I sat at my computer and strummed my fingers across the keyboard waiting for my friend to email me back.

"Come on, I know you type faster than this." I said to myself.

Then there was a flash of light.

I turned towards the place it had been and a group of four people where standing there. I instantly recognized one of them as Percy Jackson. The other three my mind was sketchy but I recognized them as Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico di' Angelo.

"Stay back!" I said pulling my sword out.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asked.

"You know good and well were you are Chase!" I turned my head towards the kitchen and screamed: "Jackson come here!" My friend came crashing into my room with his sword out.

"What is it dude? Where the monster! I'm ready!" He swung his sword and almost hit me.

"Dude chill! We're the Olympians we don't have to worry about that crap anymore. I wanted you to meet my visitors." I said gesturing to the four people standing in my room.

"Really you just found the four most wanted people in the world, scream for me- the ever reliable and amazing Jackson- and then tell me to chill because we're the new Olympians?" He said. I glared at him with my electric blue eyes.

"Don't push me brother." I said looking deep into his sea-green eyes.

"You don't have the guts little brother." He said.

I glared at him. "Drake get in here!" I screamed. I knew we were about to start a war or something if someone didn't stop us but I was kinda having fun.

"I know you did not just think that!" I screamed at Jackson. He looked at me like 'yeah I just did'. "My daughter is more trustworthy than your son!"

"Take that back!" He said.

"Make me!" I said. Just then Drake burst into the room falling and looking up at me with his dark dark brown eyes. "Brother! Tell him my daughter is more trustworthy than his son!" I said pointing at Jackson. Who rolled his eyes.

"I think my son is more trustworthy!" Drake said. I gaped at him. Then Alice barged in.

"Stop arguing! Can't you see it's tearing us apart!"

"Can't you see you've all ruined my room! Look you got foot prints on my floor!" I said. They all looked down and Alice stifled back laughter.

"Why is there paint on the ground? Wet paint at that." Jackson asked.

The me part of me kicked in, "I wanted to be unique. Look up." I said. They looked up and saw carpet on my ceiling. Jackson sat down on my bed and put his head in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm related to you." I skipped over to him and put my arm around him.

"Cheer up big brother! We're only immortal!" I said cheerily. He groaned. "Oh shut up." I said smacking him.

Alice rolled her eyes and walked out of my room... leaving wet size six foot prints behind her.

"Who are you people?" Thalia asked. I got up to great her.

"My name is Taylor. That bundle of joy by the door is Drake. And the lunatic sitting on my bed is Jackson. The girl, that was Alice. Alice is strange, but she's extremely smart." Then I saw a flash of blond hair as Alice ran in the room and through a pillow at me for calling her strange.

"Are you all brothers and sisters?" Annabeth asked.

"That's a hard question. Me, Drake, Jackson, Leah, and Alice are all brothers and sisters... kinda. But Alice is also my daughter sorta. And I'm also my own father." They all looked very, very, very confused.

"Let's round up the bunch and tell them. They are our children after all." I said to Drake and Jackson. "And Thalia is a huntress." I added.

**o-O**

"Alice, please put your book away. It's rude." I said bluntly. She glared at me but put her book away.

"Okay. I think that's all of us!" Alice said.

"Alice, there's six of us! Of course this is all!" Riley said loudly.

"Well I'm the oldest and the smartest! So shut it!" Alice said. Riley started to stand up but I grabbed his arm and held him down.

"No, no, no, no. You aren't killing her. We need her to much! Our plans suck without her unless their about hunting!" I said.

"Thanks for the support." Alice said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Your welcome." Jackson said beaming. He put his arm around her.

"EWWW! What did I say about personal contact?" Alice said moving over a seat.

"You know what. I hate this sometimes." Jackson said.

"If you didn't have him inside you I would totally let you put your arm around me but you know the whole rivalry thing, I'd probably end up killing you or something." Alice said.

"Hey loverboy. Let's get back to my daughter and your brats." I said.

"Excuse me? My son was the savior of Olympus!" Jackson said standing up.

"No he wasn't. If he was, we would still be on Olympus. If he hadn't failed," my voice was dripping with venom, "We wouldn't have to be stuck with these psychopathic mortals!" I screamed.

"I- yeah your right." He said sitting down.

"I'm always right." I said.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

I turned to her. "My name is Taylor." I paused. "I'm also Zeus, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Ares." I said. Jackson stood.

"My name is Jackson," Pause, "I'm also Poseidon and Hephaestus." He sat down and Alice stood.

"My name is Alice and I'm also Athena and Hestia." She sat and Riley stood.

"I'm Riley, AKA Hermes." Drake stood up when Riley sat down.

"I'm Drake and by some cruel joke of fate I'm Hades and Demeter." He sat down and Leah stayed sitting but said:

"I'm Leah and I'm also Hera! Yeah!"

"Wait," Thalia said pointing to me, "So your my father?" I nodded.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

I turned to him. "You failed to save Olympus, the gods started to fade, they need bodies and we fit the criteria." I said carefully.

"No, Taylor fit the criteria for all of them, but those gods got there first and Taylor was freaking out and was passing out so she couldn't hold anymore gods. So naturally when we all went to see why our friend was passed out on the ground we got inhabited also." Alice said.

"You make it sound like it's a good thing!" I yelled. "I don't like this! I want my life back! I want my boyfriend back! I want my parents back! I want to be normalish again!"

"Normalish?" Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Taylor was never completely normal. We've been this way for a 100 years and she still knows that." Riley said. I laughed.

"The stories I can tell." I said shaking my head.

"Wait, woah, back up!" Annabeth said throwing her hands in the air, "You've been with the gods for a hundred years?" I nodded.

"We've been with them since the day Percy Jackson died." I said sadly.

Percy gulped.

"When did he die?" Annabeth asked.

"The day he turned sixteen." I said.

**Just an FYI: the six that are harboring the gods look like the strongest god inside them. (Ex. Taylor's strongest would be Zeus, therefore she has black hair and electric blue eyes. Jackson's strongest is Poseidon so he has black hair and sea-green eyes. I don't think Riley looks like Hermes though, brown hair and blue eyes. Alice is blond because Hestia let Athena have main control over her. I don't know what color eyes Hera would have so I'm just saying that Leah's eyes are midnight blue.)**

**Anyway... **

**Thanks for reading my large authors note. Thanks for reading the story to! **

**33**

**cookiemonstergirl**


	2. Justice Makes and Apperence

**Just an FYI to all who didn't know... I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, just some random stuff I call junk. Anyway... Um... okay!**

Percy paled.

**(I just want to through this out there... um... how bout some reviews? I got a lot of hits but one review so far when I wrote this!) **

"How do we know you aren't playing some prank on us? How do we know your not in league with the Stoll brothers?" Annabeth said. Me and Riley both had tears in our eyes.

Me and Riley both stood up and screamed: "DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!" Riley remained standing but I fell into my chair and sobbed.

Drake walked over and put his arm around me awkwardly. "It's okay. Their in the resistance remember?" He said rubbing my back, "They are fine, Katie is fine, everyone is just fine." He whispered in my ear. Maybe I should explain that I'm very sensitive about people who have died before. I sat up and dried my tears.

"What happened?" Annabeth asked.

"When Percy failed to save Olympus Kronos took over the world with the other Titans." I said, "The half-bloods grew weak. Connor and Travis are immortal now, as are Katie Gardner, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, and Nico di' Angelo." I added.

"Why are they immortal?" Thalia asked seeing as to the fact she was already immortal being a huntress.

"I started a group of hunters, any race, gender, or specise, Katie, Annabeth, Percy, Connor, Travis, and Nico joined along with many others. And Thalia is a hunter of course." I said nonchalantly.

"Guys," I said looking at the half-bloods, "Your the four most wanted people in the world, right along side us... but I think you guys should meet yourselfs."

"Wait like meet our future selfs?" Nico asked. Leah nodded. "I'm in." I got many murmmered agrees.

"Follow us." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

o-O

"Stay here you guys." I said walking over to where the PA system is set up.

I picked the mike up and said, "I need all the cabin leaders and all of my associtits to be in the conference room in oh... let's say... ten minutes? Okay? Good! Over and out!" I walked back over to the group and we walked to the conference room in silence.

"Where are we anyway?" Nico asked.

"Livingston." I said.

"That is..."

"In Texas. It used to be a small town with a 5000 population. It was quiet, but still had it rebellious streak. Got it's own very large lake and it's a big plus because Kronos' army wouldn't come into Texas." I said.

"Why not?" Thalia asked.

"Because we have US Army sharpshooters every thousand feet on all the boarders, plus they think that it's been nuked." Jackson said laughing.

"Here we are!" I said stepping up to a small building the size of a ping-pong table.

"We can't all fit in there!" Percy cried. I rolled my eyes and walked inside.

All noise stopped when I walked in. I looked around the enchanted building and saw we had two new pictures on the walls. Yeah I notice those things.

"Sup guys." I said. I got some mummers.

"Where my peeps at?" Riley and Jackson walked in followed by Drake.

"Idiots." Alice said walking in with Leah.

"Where are our guests?" I asked. Jackson, Drake, and Riley walked out and can back in pulling our visitors.

"Hey yo Death Boy? Bring your sister up here!" I said. I heard a sigh and saw my friend walking towards me slowly with a girl who looked like him behind him. "Nico," I said regarding him, he mock saluted, "Bianca my friend! How have you been? Where is my lovely Zoe at as well as Thalia?" I asked. She turned and pointed to a group of girls sitting in the back. "Hey Tree Face! You and your friend need to get your bodies up here! And bring Annabeth and Katie to!"

"Taylor?" I turned to Nico that had just walked up.

"Yes lieutenant?" I said.

"I'm guessing you want me to go get Percy and the others to right?" I nodded and he walked away.

I saw a flash of red at the door and knew Rachel was there.

"Rachel my friend!" I said regarding the red-head.

"What's with the meeting?" She asked. I pointed to our guests and she gasped and I guess she hugged some people or something.

"Taylor?" I turned to see Connor Stoll, my best friend, standing there. He hugged me. "What's with the bloody lip?" He asked regarding my busted lip.

"It's nothing." I said shrugging.

"Brother!" Travis said walking up behind Connor with his arm around Katie.

"Sup dude." Connor said.

"I love the way you guys still act as if your 16." I said.

"TayTay." I turned to see Montana walking towards me. "Sup dude?" She asked doing that wierd thing were you grab the other persons hand and like give them a half-hug. I have no idea what it's called though!

"I thought you were leaving?" I said simply.

"Naw. Turns out my plans changed." She looked weary. I dreaded seeing my friend like this.

"Why don't you come with me and the others to the war meeting later. I have a special plan for your unit this time." She smiled and walked off. Me, Connor, Travis, and Katie walked back out the door.

"Taylor! Your late!" Jackson boomed as I walked in the door. I rolled my eyes.

"I called the meeting therefore I am not late big brother!"

"And don't forget it!" He sat back down and looked around the room.

I took my seat at the head of the table.

Percy walked in laughing and talking to Annabeth, Nico and the others. They took their seats at the other end of the table... far away from me.

Is stood and all went silent. Leah sat next to me cleaning her nails. I smacked her head and she looked at me like 'what?' and I gave her the 'If you don't pay attention they think they don't have to pay attention' look.

"I called you hear to discuss four visitors I got this morning."

"What visitors?" Percy asked. Annabeth slapped his head and shook hers.

"Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, would you be so kind as to stand up." I said. Eight people rose. "I rest my case." I said sitting down.

"I don't get it." Nico said. I smiled.

"I think their us when we were 15." Annabeth said.

"How old are you?" Nico asked Nico...

"13. But Percy and Annabeth are 28." I giggled. "And their married." the young Percy and Annabeth silently slid further apart and looked at each other.

"Which reminds me, I need to check on Aiden." Annabeth said.

"Anna you can go check on your daughter." She flashed me a smile and ran out the door.

"Why are both the Nicos the same age?" Younger Percy asked.

"Because I'm her lietentant in the newer hunters. I was the first person in the group." (Let's call this Nico, Nico 1)I smiled slightly. "Then it was Connor, Travis, and Katie. Then it was Stephenie, Justin, and Justice."

"Who are Stephenie, Justin, and Justice?" (Younger) Annabeth asked.

"You didn't tell them?" Nico 1 asked.

I sighed. The door flung open and two girls walked in. They had the same green eyes but only one of them had black hair. The first was blond, the second had black hair.

"Mother! Tell Justice that it's her turn to do the laundrey!" The girl with black hair said pointing to the other one. The blond rolled her eyes and walked over and sat by me.

"Hey mom." She said to me. Drake just laughed. I put my head in my hands.

"Your sure you still don't regret marrying me?" He laughed and I flipped him off.

"Control your children!" Jackson said laughing at me. I raised my head and glared at him.

"Wait a second!" Annabeth said. I looked at her. "Did he just say these girls are your kids? How is that possible?"

"I was married to Drake, still am. We," I gestured to the six of us that had Olympians in us, "Were 28 when our souls got merged with those of the Olympians. I was married to Drake, we had kids, some of which you just met." My daughter standing by the door walked over to the younger versions of four of my friends.

"Wow. Look at Thalia. She hasn't changed at all." My daughter Stephenie, said.

"Honestly I think your freaking them out." My daughter Justice said from beside me.

"I thought-" Leah was cut off by the door being flung open again and a boy and a girl walking in yelling. My head hit the table.

"Mother!" Why must my children keep popping in on me?

"What Justin?" I asked looking at the blond boy standing in front of me.

"Tell this lame person here," he gestured to the girl, who looked very offened, "that I am older than her!"

"OK. Justin, please take your friend and leave. You to Stephenie." They all grumbled and walked out. Justice leaned back in her chair and shook her head.

"Children." She said shaking her head slowly. I sighed.

"You have no idea."

**I know it sucks. **

**You know whats sad? I'm making an 86 in English. I cry now. But honestly I am. My teacher also loves to humiliate me! She showed my paper I wrote about myself and talked about this site to the class and read it to them! I was so embarrassed! **

**On the plus side I finally finsished the whole PJATO series. Down side is now I have nothing to read. **

**Just a note:**

**FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST THE BODIES OF THE PEOPLE I'VE KILLED... OR BURN STUFF. I'M JUST PYRO LIKE THAT!**

**/.\**

**cookiemonstergirl**


End file.
